


Under the Hood

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Furry, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: Several takes on an afternoon and evening of smut.





	

Chance looked over at Jake, bent over the engine of Callie's sedan, and licked his lips lightly as he quietly put down the hood of the truck. The slender tom had been under the hood of the green car for the better part of half an hour, looking for whatever had been making the clicking sound Callie had brought it in for. Chance looked up, glancing at the waiting room. Callie was reading some report she'd brought in with her, she seemed totally engrossed in it ... she wouldn't notice anything. 

The well-muscled tabby stood up, walking quietly over to where his partner was working, and reached over Jake. The cinnamon-furred tom's tail was waving lazily in the air, and he was totally engrossed in his work. Chance carefully, quietly lifted the hood of Callie's sedan just a little bit, pulling the support-rod out of place ... and then lowered the hood, as quietly as he could while being fairly quick about it, on top of Jake, trapping his torso in the car. 

"Ga!" Jake squawked as he began to squirm purposefully, still expecting nothing of the intent of the trap. 

"Shu," Chance purred, unzipping his pants and reaching down to rub Jake's hips and ass with his powerful hands and grinned when his partner relaxed a bit. "We're just gonna take a little break, that's all." He popped out the claws on his thumbs, piercing the ass of Jake's jeans and underwear, dragging his claws down to give himself access to what he wanted. 

"But Callie," Jake didn't really protest, his voice muffled by the hood even as he slid his tail out of the way and shifted to make fucking him easier. 

"Is busy," Chance purred, opening his fly the rest of the way and sliding his half-hard cock into the tear in Jake's pants, rubbing it against his fur for a few moments before pressing it up into his tight, hot ass. 

"Mmm ... besides, if she sees, maybe she'll join in," he teased, starting to thrust slowly. 

"Ohhh," Jake moaned, his body twitching in response to the pleasure of being fucked while he was helpless, pinned under a hood and visible to anyone who drove up or walked in. 

"Good boy," Chance groaned, quieting down as he sped his thrusts, trying to keep reasonably quiet -- maybe Callie would be okay with it, but it'd be the worst possible way to find out she shouldn't. He shifted his thrusts, searching for Jake's prostate with his barbed tip. 

Jake whimpered and shifted a bit to help his partner, his body going rigid as contact was made. 

"Ohhh ... Chance," he panted, the heat and confinement of being stuck under the hood heightening things almost as much as being cuffed under the shower. 

Chance gripped his hips more tightly, pounding into the swollen gland as his claws pricked his partner's thighs, his balls starting to twitch. 

"Come with me, lover," he groaned, holding back to try and stretch this out for Jake as long as he could. 

Jake didn't respond, other than the moaning whimpers of pleasure and the way he tightened his body around the thick cock deep inside him. 

Even so, Chance could feel it when Jake began to loose control, surrendering his body to the pleasure of being trapped under the hood, trapped inside his shorts, and fucked hard and well. The tabby let himself go, biting back a roar as he pumped his come into Jake's ass, grinning as he felt the smaller tom go off inside his pants at the first blasts of hot seed against his prostate. 

"Mmm ... I'll be back to let you out in a little bit," Chance promised, pulling out of Jake's ass and patting it lightly. "Let you cool off a bit before I let you go," he teased, heading up to grab a quick shower. 

* * *

Callie looked up from the budget report she was reading to sniff the air, trying to work out what had changed ... and what the muffled noises were that resonated deep in her lower body. 

With her full attention on her surroundings, it hit her, and she licked her lips, sure it was the guys taking a break in a very enjoyable way. It was just too much to pass up and she stood, moving quietly to the door so she could watch. 

She leaned over carefully, looking out the small window in the door so they couldn't see her. She was startled at first, seeing Jake trapped under the hood of her car, but watching Chance fucking the cinnamon tom's ass, she realized that it must have been some sort of a game they were playing. 

"If they're going to use my car for it, the least they could do is ask if I want to join in," she murmured to herself. She reached into her purse, fishing around into the bottom of it and pulling out a bullet-vibe. She slipped her hand under her skirt, fingering her clit through her panties before turning on the vibe, trusting the heavy door to keep the two toms from realizing just how much she was enjoying their show as she started moaning. 

Her panties were wet before she'd stroked herself more than a few times. She wasn't even entirely sure which of the guys she'd rather be right then. She had no doubts that the buff tabby was as well-endowed between his legs as the rest of him was, but the idea of being the one who made Jake moan and whimper like he was had definite appeal too. 

She'd just have to arrange to try both, and soon, with any luck. A part of her wanted to just open the door and join in, but she knew that would probably be the best way to kill the mood for both of them. She'd have to be a bit sneakier about that ... . 

But first, she wanted to finish along with them. She could tell from Chance's expression and the way he was thrusting harder and faster that he was probably about ready to come. Slipping her fingers beneath her pink panties, she gasped as the vibe rested just above her clit, her fingers directly on it as her juices dripped down her legs. 

It was intense, being right on the edge so quickly, but it ached too, to be that close and empty. When Chance roared, doing his best to muffle the noise, she slid the vibe further down so it pressed against her clit and rocked her hips just a bit before she cried out, her entire body stiffening as the pleasure rushed fast and hard across her body. 

Her knees almost buckled; if she hadn't been leaning against the door they probably would have. She took a few moments to catch her breath before she looked up again ... just in time to see Chance walking out, leaving Jake trapped in her car. 

Oh, now this was just too good to pass up. _Far_ too good. 

Callie waited for him to come back for a moment, then decided he apparently wasn't going to. Not bothering to straighten out her outfit, or even lick her fingers clean, she just turned off the vibe and tucked it into a pocket before opening the door and starting out, her heels clicking across the hard cement floor. 

"Are you okay?" She asked Jake with a sultry purr that said she knew full well he wasn't in any real trouble. 

"Callie!" Jake's voice nearly choked as he tucked his tail between his legs to cover his torn pants and exposed ass. 

"It's okay," she giggled. "Mmm ... I just wanted to thank you two for the show ... and offer to help out. That doesn't really look comfortable," she observed, even as she reached down to massage the base of his tail. "If I let you out, can I play too?" She asked him, her low rumble full of promise. 

"But ... oh ... Chance ... " he shuddered in pleasure at her touch. "Okay," he breathed out. 

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind," she grinned wickedly, starting to undo his pants. "Besides, for leaving you like this ... well, I think we ought to come up with some way to pay him back for it, don't you?" She teased, starting to pull his jeans down -- then stopping and blinking when she saw the pink, lacy hem of his underwear beneath them. 

"Come on, let me out," Jake pleaded with her. 

"After I get to play a bit," she promised, recovering quickly and continuing to pull down his jeans, revealing a pair of silk panties the same pink she preferred, torn over Jake's anus. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. 

"Did Chance know he was going to be doing that to these?" She asked curiously, pulling his panties down just beneath his balls as she knelt in the pool of denim around his feet. 

"Probably not," his voice trembled as she cupped his balls. "What ... what do you want?" 

"Just a little fun," she reassured him, licking his balls clean of his own come. "Want to make you come in them ... don't worry, I've got bigger things to think about than whether or not we could share an underwear drawer." Leaving his heavy orbs glistening with her spit, she licked her lips clean before sealing them around his tight, puckered anus, running the underside of her tongue over it before flicking the rough top up, tasting Chance's seed in Jake's ass. 

"Ohhh," he moaned, trembling as sensitive skin, already tingling from being fucked, were tantalized by her attentions. "Kinky girl," he panted, his arousal mounting again. 

"Says the tom in panties who's using my car's hood as bondage gear," she grinned, pressing her tongue up into his ass, rimming him and pulling Chance's come out of him as she fondled his full balls, slowly reaching forward to stroke his hard on through its silky confines. 

The attention was more than enough to silence him as his arousal mounted. Soon his scent was utterly intoxicating to her, as were his moans and the feeling of the hard cock confined in silk beneath her hand. 

"C-Callie ... please ... let me out." 

As much as she wanted to feel him come inside his silk garments again, she wanted to feel him come inside of her more. She stood, lifting the hood, and it slammed down as Jake twisted out from beneath it and spun to kiss her hungrily. 

"Right on the hood, stud," she moaned into his mouth and soon felt herself being lifted into position. Then Jake was on top of her, and inside her, thrusting deep and hard as he kept her mouth locked with his. 

She moaned into his mouth, squeezing down, rippling the walls of her sex around his slick, hot, throbbing cock, hoping she could get him off twice before he made her come again. 

After that, she had plans for the tabby who'd gotten all of this started. 

Jake moaned, nearly growling as his balls tightened and his thrust became a little harder and more erratic. 

"Damn you're hot," he breathed against her cheek before he let go and grunted, squirting his seed deep into her body. 

"It's mutual, baby," she murmured, pressing her tongue into his mouth. "Keep going," she moaned, loving the feeling of his cock spurting deep inside of her, knowing she could keep up with him. "Fill me again!" 

He nodded and continued to thrust after he was spent, relishing the unusual kind of pleasure that came with continuing to fuck after he'd come twice in quick succession. 

Callie's tongue dueled with his as she worked her pussy around him, tilting her hips so he rubbed against her clit as he thrust. Her pussy started to quiver as the pleasure built up inside of her, his barbed shaft rubbing against her g-spot. After a few more minutes, feeling his cock stiffen inside of her as he got ready to come a third time, she cried out into his mouth as her pussy contracted, clenching around him like a hot, wet hand, milking him as she came, begging for his seed. 

"Oh damn you're hot," Jake panted, grunting as he continued to thrust and quickly came again, offering her the last of his seed and continuing to thrust despite the way it made him tremble. 

"Mmm ... thank you," she purred, kissing him tenderly. "So ... think you've got it in you to teach Chance not to leave you hanging?" She asked with a wicked grin. 

"Oh I'm sure of it," he grinned back and gently pulled out of her. "He should still be in the shower, and I have a a special pair of cuffs with his name on them." 

"Let's go get 'em, then," Callie grinned, smoothing out her skirt with a pleasant shiver for the feel of Jake's come dripping out of her body as they took off. 

* * *

Jake was focused on the possible sources of the noise Callie had complained about, pleasantly content with the warmth and challenge of his task when he felt as much as saw his light diminish, and the heavy hood of the sedan came down on him, pinning him. 

"Ga!" He squawked, squirming fitfully and trying to get out, but the weight on his back was too much to lift, from this position. It was all he could do to keep his face off the engine, his lungs and stomach compressed by the pressure as he heard Chance behind him. 

"Shu," Chance purred to him. He heard the tabby's zipper, then felt his powerful hands on his ass. "We're just gonna take a little break, that's all," the tabby crooned. 

Jake relaxed a bit, then tensed again when he felt Chance's sharp claws tearing his jeans and underwear open. 

Shit, was he going to notice just what type of underwear he was carving up? 

"But, Callie...." he half-protested, debating whether he wanted to avoid the show -- and possible argument -- or get fucked by his partner more. 

If Chance saw his panties ... oh, fuck it, he moaned to himself as his partner, his lover, pressed into him, opening his body up with the familiar pleasure ... and the extra thrill of being vulnerable to visitors. 

It all made his cock harden quickly in the silken confines of the soft pink, feminine panties he was wearing until he was fighting not to tremble. 

Damn Chance was good at this! The tabby was saying something, but Jake couldn't make it out and didn't really care. The thick, barbed member slamming into his ass was the only thing that mattered, that and the way the metal against his back slowly pressed the air out of his lungs, making his ribs ache and his head swim with the pleasures he was being subjected to. He could understand why some people thought being choked was so hot, if it was more intense than this ... he'd just have to be careful not to get hooked! Chance would utterly freak if he ever asked to be choked. 

A sudden blast of pleasure brought a strangled cry of shocked ecstasy from him. It was all Chance needed to zero in on his prostate and ride him hard until he couldn't even think, much less hold back. He felt Chance's seed pouring into him, the tabby's essence filling his ass and hitting his prostate hard. Jake mewled beneath the hood, filling his silk panties with his own come as Chance filled him. 

"Mmm ... I'll be back to let you out in a little bit," Chance promised, pulling out of Jake's ass and patting it lightly. "Let you cool off a bit before I let you go," he teased, before disappearing. A few long, uncomfortable moments passed, a knot starting to form in his back, before he heard somebody moving around. 

"Are you okay?" Callie asked him with a low, sultry purr. 

"Callie!" Jake's voice nearly choked as he tucked his tail between his legs to cover his torn pants and exposed ass. Gods, had she been watching? Even if she hadn't, she was looking at him pinned under the hood of her car with his ass dripping with his partner's seed and _definitely_ found it to be a turn-on. 

Just what had that tabby started? 

"It's okay," she giggled. "Mmm ... I just wanted to thank you two for the show ... and offer to help out. That doesn't really look comfortable," she observed, even as she reached down to massage the base of his tail. "If I let you out, can I play too?" She asked him, her low rumble full of promise. 

His cock was already getting hard again, loving the attention to his tail, the offer clear in her voice. But what would Chance think when he came back? Of course ... it wasn't like the tabby turned down any fem who offered. 

"But ... oh ... Chance ... " he shuddered in pleasure at her touch, vocalizing his inner thoughts on the subject ... and then making up his mind. "Okay," he breathed out, taking another difficult breath in. 

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind," she laughed, starting to undo his pants. "Besides, for leaving you like this ... well, I think we ought to come up with some way to pay him back for it, don't you?" She teased, starting to pull his jeans down. Shit! He hadn't expected her to do that! She stopped after pulling them down just a few inches, and he knew she must have seen them. What was she thinking? 

And why wasn't she saying anything? It felt like minutes passed before he spoke up, but he was sure it was only a few seconds. 

"Come on, let me out," he pleaded with her. 

"After I get to play a bit," she promised, continuing to pull down his jeans, revealing the silk panties he'd picked out for himself, in her pink. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. 

"Did Chance know he was going to be doing that to these?" She asked curiously, pulling his panties down just beneath his balls. He could only think of one reason whether or not Chance knew mattered ... she wanted something, and she was going to get it out of him, or Chance would end up finding out from her. He didn't want to think it was how Callie worked, but.... 

"Probably not," his voice trembled as she cupped his balls. "What ... what do you want?" 

"Just a little fun," she reassured him, before she started washing his balls clean with her tongue. She whimpered at the feel of her rough, skilled tongue working over his furry orbs, the tender skin at the base of them ... she was good! "Want to make you come in them," she continued. "Don't worry, I've got bigger things to think about than whether or not we could share an underwear drawer." She left his orbs alone, letting them cool in the slight breeze through the shop before sealing her lips around his anus. The underside of her tongue flicked over his anus, and then she licked some of Chance's seed from his ass! 

"Ohhh," he moaned, trembling as sensitive skin, already tingling from being fucked, were tantalized by her attentions. "Kinky girl," he panted, his arousal mounting again. 

"Says the tom in panties who's using my car's hood as bondage gear," she grinned, pressing her tongue up into his ass, rimming him and pulling Chance's come out of him as she fondled his full balls, slowly reaching forward to stroke his hard on through its silky confines. 

It drew a low whimper from deep in his chest, his sensitive cock twitching at her touch at the incredibly intimate touch of her tongue. He'd never thought it could feel that good! Never thought a fem could feel this good. 

They were usually Chance's thing, even if he sometimes brought one by for a threesome. 

Almost no one ever _wanted_ to rim him ... at least not as anything but foreplay. Her hand stroking him through the panties was almost worse, rubbing the smooth silk against his barbed shaft, which ached for something warm and wet around it. 

He could barely breath, his body trembling with need when he finally decided she might let him go if he begged for it. 

"C-Callie ... please ... let me out." 

He felt her stand, and he raised the hood slightly, giving him all the opening he needed. He spun around, grabbing her as the hood slammed shut, kissing her hungrily. He'd never felt this hot for a fem before! 

"Right on the hood, stud," she moaned into his mouth. 

Something about her triggered desires he was more than willing to indulge and he pushed her down and sank into her hot, slick sex and began to thrust. He knew he wasn't as skilled at doing this as most, but she didn't seem too disappointed as drove his cock into her time and again, rubbing the edge of his sheath against her clit as he tried to make her come before he did for a second time. 

He didn't bother fighting it long -- he couldn't! She rippled the walls of her sex around his cock, something he'd never thought about feeling with a tom before, and it was all he could do to keep from coming almost as soon as he was inside of her already. 

"Oh damn you're hot," he panted, finally giving up, grunting as he pumped his seed into her pussy. 

"It's mutual, baby," she moaned, squeezing down around him again. "Keep going!" She begged, claiming a passionate kiss, plundering his mouth with her tongue. 

It was an order he was more than willing to comply with, and the way it made his body twitch and tingle at the over stimulation of continuing to fuck her after coming twice. 

This was unbelievable! How long had they been not so secretly lusting after her? How long had it been mutual? And how often would she come over to fool around? 

Her sex rippled around him, clenching him tight, working his cock as she worked towards her own orgasm, tilting her hips up to he was grinding against her clit, stroking her g-spot with his shaft. She cried out into his mouth as she came, her body tightening around him like a hot, wet, velvety hand. 

He trembled, moaning as he tried to continue thrusting until her orgasm was past, and finally gave in with a grunting cry of ecstasy bordering on pain as he joined her in coming. 

"Oh, damn you're hot," he groaned. 

"Mmm ... thank you," she purred, kissing him tenderly. "So ... think you've got it in you to teach Chance not to leave you hanging?" She asked with a wicked grin. 

"Oh I'm sure of it," he grinned back and gently pulled out of her. "He should still be in the shower, and I have a a special pair of cuffs with his name on them." 

"Let's go get 'em, then," Callie grinned, smoothing out her skirt before hooking her arm around his and half-following him upstairs to where she could hear the shower. 

"How long have you wanted to do this?" Jake asked softly, knowing the tabby couldn't hear them yet. 

"Exactly? About twenty minutes," she purred, turning to nuzzle his neck. "Get one or both of you in bed? You've been my second favorite fantasy for years." 

"So who's number one?" Jake raised an eyebrow even as he turned his attention to just how to sneak up on and cuff his partner. 

"The SWAT Kats ... though it's a reasonably close call, just a matter of more interesting scenarios on their end," Callie admitted with a bit of a blush beneath peach-colored fur. 

"Maybe we can play some of those out," Jake suggested with a low purr. "It won't be them, but it could be fun. There's definitely enough footage to make their costumes." 

"Mmm ... let's see if Chance'll forgive us after this first," Callie grinned, her tail twitching back and forth with a long-suppressed hunter's excitement. 

"He will," Jake winked before he opened the door carefully and glanced in to see his partner enjoying the shower. With a grin he quickly stripped down and slipped into the room to cuff his partner to the hook in the ceiling of the shower before the tabby realized what was going on. 

"Wh-Jake? How did you get loose?" Chance asked, turning to look at his lover as the water soaked them both down. 

"I let him loose," Callie purred as she joined them, undressing as she walked in. 

"After having some fun," Jake chuckled. "Now it's payback time." 

"I was going to invite you to join in," Chance chuckled weakly. "So, what do you two have in mind?" 

"Mmm ... tabby sandwich?" Callie asked Jake with a grin. 

"Unless you want to be extremely cruel and fool around a bit so he can watch," he grinned at her, running a hand down his partner's muscular body. "Get him all wound up with nowhere to go." 

"When you put it that way," Callie grinned, sliding up against the wall and spreading her legs. "I've put my tongue to work -- why don't you return the favor?" 

"As you wish," he purred deeply and knelt before her, nuzzling her sex as he spread her lower lips with gentle fingers. "Why don't you tell him what we're going to do with him?" he suggested as he pressed his tongue deep into her body. 

"Oooh ... because I've got a better idea," she groaned as Jake licked his own semen out of her. "Why doesn't the tabby tell us what he's afraid we'll do to him?" She grinned. 

"You are evil," Chance groaned. "Mmm ... that sandwich is sounding pretty good right now though." 

"I asked what you were afraid we'd do," Callie pointed out, emphasizing the 'afraid' as Jake's tongue circled her pussy. 

The tabby watched them, his cock already fully visible in anticipation, and in appreciation of the live action porn show he was getting. "I guess it would be if you've got a camera going while he fucks me and you suck me off." 

"Mmm ... you don't like other people watching?" She asked, tilting her hips so Jake could get at her more easily. "Afraid it might get back to some old friends?" 

"And enemies," he shivered as he realized she just might be crazy enough to try it. He knew she had so much more to loose, but he had his pride. 

"Oooh ... don't worry, wouldn't dream of it," she moaned. "Not without it being _very_ good friends who wouldn't care," she added. "Be surprised who'd like to see that happen," she grinned. 

"Oh?" Jake grinned into her pussy as he teased her clit with his tongue. "Anyone we know?" 

"Depends -- you watch the news or go to the museum that often?" Callie teased, shifting a foot to rub Jake's cock as he ate her out. "Anne and Abi enjoy a good show as much as the next girl." 

"Anne had _so_ better not get pictures," Chance whined at the show he was getting and couldn't do anything about. "You going to keep that up forever?" 

"Getting too wound up?" Callie giggled, moaning as Jake nipped her clit lightly. "Don't worry ... mmm ... won't be long," she started to pant as she let the pleasure start building inside of her. 

"So am I," Jake purred between her legs as he slid a finger inside her sex to add to the effect of his tongue. 

He curled his finger up to press against her g-spot, and that was enough -- Callie cried out as she came, tightening around his finger and soaking his hand with her juices. 

"Good enough show?" She asked, panting as her legs wobbled slightly. 

"You know it was," Chance panted, his cock hard and thick with water dribbling down it's length. "Come on, I didn't make Jake wait like this." 

"No, you just about strangled him instead," Callie teased, leaning forward to kiss him. "Mmm ... so, stud, turn around and let me see which of you tastes better?" 

"And just how tight you are," Jake grinned as the tabby complied, spreading his legs a bit for the pair to settled. "It's been a while since I got to fuck you," he purred, sliding his fingers along the crack of his partner's ass and teasing the base of his balls. 

"The big, bad Tabby usually takes the top?" Callie giggled, kneeling in front of Chance, nuzzling his cock with a throaty purr. 

"The big buff tabby usually doesn't hear any complaints," Chance groaned as Jake slipped a finger up into his ass. 

"Because the big, bad Tabby usually leaves me a puddle of goo," Jake chuckled as he pressed a second finger inside his partner. "This is what you get when you leave me hanging." 

"Mmm ... well, he might want to do it more often from this," Callie grinned as Chance's cock twitched at Jake's attentions, before taking it into her mouth as far as she could, leaving the bottom few inches exposed yet. She cupped his balls as he moaned and tried to not thrust into the pleasure assaulting him from both sides. 

"We'll see," Jake slid his fingers out and ran his hands along the tabby's sides, then held his hips as he pressed against the tight ring of muscle just inside Chance's body. "Damn you are tight," he panted as he pressed forward. 

"Nnngh ... why we don't do this often," Chance panted, his muscles tightening around Jake, his hips trying to thrust up into Callie's warm, wet mouth against his will as she sucked him skillfully, working his cock with her tongue and teeth, squeezing his balls lightly. 

"Maybe we need to change that," Jake rumbled as he began to thrust slow and deep, then grabbed his partner's scruff in his jaws. "You'd get used to it, like I am." 

"Find somebody to suck my cock like that when you're on me, and we'll talk," Chance panted, not entirely sure how he felt about being this vulnerable ... but he'd just done worse to Jake, so he could tolerate it for a while. 

Besides, the cock sliding in and out of his ass _did_ feel good! 

Jake chuckled against his scruff. "I think Callie will be willing to oblige, and I know a couple guys who definitely would." 

"Less talk, more fucking," Callie grinned up at them both, reaching between their legs to finger Jake's ass before taking Chance's cock back into her mouth, slowly working her nose to the tabby's pubes as he melted between his two lovers, his knees starting to go weak as he fought to hold off his orgasm as long as he could. 

When Jake tensed and trust forward hard, shooting his seed into the tabby's body Chance lost control and roared, flooding Callie's mouth with his come. 

She swallowed every drop, purring around his cock as she drank down his essence, her eyes lidded as she looked up at him and Jake panted against his back. When Chance finally finished, panting himself, Callie pulled off and licked her lips clean. 

"Mmm ... now, I think you ought to find out what I did to your boyfriend," she purred hotly, licking his balls playfully. 

"What _did_ you do?" Chance chuckled slightly. 

"Mmm ... Jake?" Callie grinned, looking up at him asking for his permission before they turned Chance around. 

"Go for it," he chuckled and pulled out of Chance and guided the tabby to turn around go Callie had his ass and Jake could cup and fondle his balls. "We _really_ should have given her a show years ago." 

"What can I say? There's something sexy about two handsome toms all sweaty and tired from a hard day's work," Callie grinned, spreading Chance's cheeks and going straight for his ass, licking Jake's seed out of it as the tabby tom shivered, jerking in her hands on reflex at the strange feeling. 

"Hold still, lover," Jake purred as he claimed Chance's mouth in a heated kiss while he fondled the tabby's heavy balls. "She's good at it." 

"She did this to you?" Chance asked, groaning as the Deputy Mayor cleaned him out on very intimate, personal level, purring deeply at the taste of Jake's seed. 

"And he loved it," she grinned, breaking her attentions just long enough to say it. 

"Not quite as much as what we did next, or what put her snack there, but it was good," he grinned, encouraging his mate to hardness again. "I want my snack though," he knelt and licked Chance's cock from sheath to tip. 

"Nnngh ... you'll have it before too much longer," Chance groaned, his cock twitching as Jake took it into his mouth, his hips pivoting back and forth between the two faces giving him so much pleasure as he dangled above them. 

"Good," Jake purred as he took the thick cock deep into his throat and lightly swallowed, stroking the sensitive flesh with his throat as he rolled and fondled golden furred balls. Chance moaned, writhing between them, his claws scraping the tile of the floor as they both expertly worked him to the edge of an orgasm and kept him there for far longer than he usually would have wanted. 

"For fuck's sake," he panted, pleadingly, "let me come!" 

Jake chuckled and relented, closing his throat a bit more and sucking hard. He knew just how to get his partner off and he did it. Chance roared, spraying his seed down Jake's throat as he came, his tail against his back as Callie watched him from behind, massaging his balls with her fingers, loving the show they were putting on for her. 

"Mmm ... _very_ glad I put that report down," she grinned at them both as Chance recovered slowly. "So ... think you two are up for making a sandwich after we've dried off?" 

"I am," Jake purred with a grin as he licked his partner clean. "You are seriously hot stuff." 

"Thank you," Callie grinned back. "So, how about you?" She asked Chance teasingly. 

"Are you kidding?" He chuckled down at her. "I'd have to be crazy to turn down an offer like that." 

"Good," she purred, standing and turning on the blowers in the shower. "Then after these are through, we can go get dirty again," she rumbled, reaching up to release Chance from the cuffs. 

"Sounds like a plan," the tabby rumbled and pulled her against his powerful body for a hungry kiss while his hand slid between her legs to tease her wet sex. "I'm so much better with my hands free." 

"Prove it," Callie grinned in challenge, sparking another round between the three that would last long into the night.


End file.
